


Skittles II

by olgushka



Series: Cats [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler and Skittles don't get along. Until they do.





	

Tyler can’t believe that in the matter of days one cat becomes everyone’s favorite animal. He can’t believe that in the matter of months one cat becomes the most recognizable member of the whole TOP crew. 

He starts to realize how much he hates cats. Especially one _specific_ cat. 

 

In the matter of months everyone knows Skittles and she knows everyone. She knows who is always willing to share food with her or give her cuddles. She wanders around the bus, she feels confident around venues and even if she disappears for a while during stops or the show nights, she always comes back in time. She usually sleeps during every show, curled up in the dressing room on the top of a pile of Josh’s clothes.

Josh becomes her favorite human and she follows his every move. She always sits close to him or sleeps in his lap every time she has a chance. She’s always present during interviews and no one questions it anymore after that one time when she almost scratched a hole in the door when they didn’t let her in the room with her owner. When she feels lazy, she travels on Josh’s back, lying across his shoulders. 

She’s also very protective of him. She stares suspiciously at everyone who approaches the drummer and gets angry when someone tries to hurt him. When one time Tyler playfully slaps Josh’s hand to stop him from stealing his gummy bears, she’s up in a second, arching her back and hissing at the singer, ready to attack. After that, everyone realizes that messing with Skittles is a bad idea.

She gets spoiled by the fans. They bring her toys and food and she steals all the attention during meet and greets. She knows how to make people notice her: she meows until someone looks at her and then she lies on her back with her paws in the air waiting for the belly rubs.

Josh is absolutely head over heels for her. Tyler on the other hand, deals with many mixed feelings. He’s angry because it feels like he’s losing his best friend to a cat but then he’s glad that he let Josh keep her because Josh seems to be happier, he smiles more often, talks about her almost as passionately as his drums and it’s rare for him to get a panic attack. But then Tyler gets annoyed again because when Josh is upset, he doesn’t go to the singer anymore. He cuddles Skittles instead, buries his nose in her fur, closes his eyes and when he opens them after a few minutes, he’s okay again. He looks at Tyler and nods briefly, giving an unspoken confirmation of _it’s okay, I’m fine now_. It has never been so easy to make Josh so calm this quickly before Skittles came into his life. Tyler wants to scream.

Skittles turns out to be not only a remedy for anxiety but a life-savior as well.

 

Tyler hears the loud meowing long before he gets to the dressing room. He sighs when he sees Skittles sitting right next to the bathroom door. When she notices him, she starts meowing again and pacing nervously back and forth. Tyler picks her up and places her on the leather couch.

„Let him shower in peace, okay?” 

He takes his phone, puts it in the front pocket of his jeans and is ready to leave the room when Skittles jumps off the couch and runs to the bathroom door again. She meows louder this time and stands on her hind legs, scratching the door.

„Girl, calm down. He will be out in a second.” Tyler rolls his eyes and takes a step forward but then _something_ is right next to his feet and he trips over _something_ warm and soft, loses his balance and falls to the floor hurting his elbow in the process. „Ow! Shit!” He curses, sitting up and massaging his arm. „Are you kidding me?” He looks at the cat. 

Skittles stands right in front of him and lets out the most alarming noise she can manage. She meows at him a few more times, turns around and runs to the bathroom door again. 

Tyler frowns. He knows she can be desperate but she’s never acted so strange before. He stands up and gets closer to the bathroom door. He puts his ear against the wood and listens – the water is running but there are no other sounds, like Josh is not even there. He knocks.

„Josh? Dude, your cat is freaking out.” 

There’s no response. Tyler looks at Skittles and she looks back at him like she wants to say: _do something, you idiot, and better hurry up_.

„Josh?” Tyler says louder and knocks again. „Are you in there?” He steps back, takes out his phone and dials Josh’s number. The drummer's phone starts ringing on the other side of the door but no one picks up. „Josh?” He shouts, knocking. „Josh, are you okay?”

He grabs the doorknob but the door is locked from the inside. Skittles starts pacing again.

„Okay, calm down.” Tyler says. 

He’s not sure if he speaks to the cat or tries to compose himself. He knocks on the door again and shouts Josh’s name a few more times but nothing happens. He curses under his breath, instructs Skittles with _stay where you are, I’ll get help_ and runs out of the room. 

He runs all the way to the stage where the crew disassembles the scaffolding. He finds Michael, grabs him by the shoulder and spins him around.

„Help.” He says. „Josh. Help. Please.”

„What’s going on?” Michael frowns.

„Josh. Bathroom. Something’s wrong. I can’t open the door!”

After seeing the panic in Tyler’s eyes, Michael realizes that it’s not a joke. The singer is already running back to the dressing room when Michael shouts for Mark to get his attention and waves his hand giving him a sign to follow them. He runs after Tyler and when he gets to the dressing room, he finds the singer jerking the doorknob. Skittles is right next to him, scratching the door. There are visible claw marks on the wood by now.

„The water is running, he’s not answering, he’s not picking up his phone, something’s wrong, something happened, I can’t-” 

„It’s okay. Let me.” Michael says and Tyler takes a few steps back, picking up Skittles and craddling her against his chest. 

Michael knocks and says Josh’s name. He steps back and moves forward again, hitting the door with his shoulder. He repeats the process a few more times until the door opens and he steps inside the bathroom.

„Oh God.”

Tyler puts Skittles on the couch and pushes past Michael. His heart stops.

„Mark!” Michael shouts when Eshleman appears at the door. „Paramedics! Get paramedics!”

Tyler acts instinctively. He cuts off the water, kneels down next to his friend and puts his hand on Josh’s cheek. The drummer is slumped on the floor in the cabin, head lolled to the side. There’s blood on the tiles and more of it drops slowly from the wound somewhere at the back of Josh’s head.

„Josh?” Tyler says. „Josh, wake up.” 

He grabs a towel and tries to move Josh’s body, supporting his neck. He folds the towel and presses it against the wound. The white material is immediately soaked red.

„Come on, let’s get him out of here.” Michael says and grabs Josh’s legs.

They lie him down on the floor and Michael covers Josh’s waist with another towel. Before they can think of anything else, people in red uniforms run through the door and gather around the drummer. Michael drags Tyler back.

Someone brings the stretcher and Tyler starts to shake. He sits on the couch and covers his mouth with his hand to muffle a sob. His clothes are wet and there’s a smudge of blood on his t-shirt. 

They wheel Josh out and Tyler sees Michael talking to one of the paramedics but he can’t understand any words. The chaos starts. Michael disappears in the hallway and Mark comes into the room. There are more people storming in and out, someone shouts and someone runs and Tyler _can’t breathe_.

„Tyler.” Mark crouches in front of him. „Tyler. Look at me. Breathe. You will pass out if you don’t breathe. Come on.” He rips Tyler’s hand off his mouth and squeezes his wrists.

Suddenly Michael is back in the room. He sits down next to him and pulls Tyler into a tight embrace.

„He will be fine. He’s concious. He opened his eyes right before they drove off.”

Tyler loses it. He cries loudly, letting out ugly sobs and pushes his faces into Michael’s shoulder.

„He s-slipped.” He chokes out. „He slipped and hit h-his head and he could- could have died because I didn’t k-know, I wasn’t here.” Tyler says. „I wasn’t h-here and I didn’t hear him fall and if- if it wasn’t for S-Skittles… He could have d-died.”

„Tyler, it’s not your fault. You can’t blame yourself. It was an accident. Like you said, he slipped. No one could predict that.” Michael says. „Get up. Put some dry clothes on and we will go to the hospital. The driver is already waiting for us.”

 

They leave Skittles with Mark and go to the car. Tyler stays quiet all the way to the hospital and Michael notices how his chest keeps shaking with tiny sobs that he tries to hide. 

When they get to the hospital, Josh is out of the CT scan and put in a single room. Tyler steps inside when Michael disappears to talk to the doctor. He looks at his bandaged head and gasps. It catches Josh’s attention. He looks up.

„Tyler! Hey. Come here.”

Tyler steps closer to the bed.

„Hey.” Tyler whispers and chews on his bottom lip.

Josh frowns.

„Are you okay?”

„I should be the one asking you that.”

„No, wait. Have you been crying?”

„No.” Tyler shakes his head.

„Liar.” Josh smiles and Tyler bites his lip too hard, causing it to bleed. „Hey, don’t do that! Tyler, what’s wrong?”

The singer takes a shaky breath.

„I was scared.” He says eventually and Josh’s face softens. „So scared. I thought you were dead.” He wipes his cheeks when something wet making its way down.

Josh opens his arms and Tyler doesn’t waste any more time. He rushes forward and lies down, resting his head on Josh’s chest and the drummer embraces him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

„I’m alright. I’m fine.”

„Thanks to Skittles.” Tyler mumbles. “She was the one who found you. I-”

„Four stitches but no serious damage to the brain! And no concussion! Josh Dun, everybody!” Michael shouts from the doorway and claps dramatically. „How the hell did you manage to do that?” He comes closer and bumps his fist with the drummer. 

Tyler sniffs but doesn’t make any effort to get up, especially when Josh keeps rubbing circles on his back with his warm hand.

„I don’t know. I dropped the soap, bent down to pick it up... And then, there came the darkness.” He laughs. 

„They want you to stay here overnight.” Michael says. „Then you need to rest for a bit. We will re-book the next two shows so you can have a week off.”

„No cancelling.” Josh warns.

„No cancelling. Just postponing.”

„Okay.”

„Well then. I guess we should let you rest. We’ll be back in the morning. Come on, Tyler. Tyler?”

They look at the singer but his eyes are closed and he grips Josh’s hospital gown for dear life. Michael sighs and moves to shake him awake but Josh raises his hand and stops Gibson before he can even touch him.

„Let him sleep.”

„You need to rest. I’m not sure if having him here will help you recover.”

„There’s plenty of room, we will be fine. Let him stay. I will make sure that nurses won’t kick him out.”

Michael nods slowly.

„He blames himself.” 

„What?” Josh frowns.

„For not being in the dressing room and not hearing you fall.”

„Of course he does.” The drummer sighs. „It’s fine, Michael. You can go. Bring me some clothes later.”

„Will do.”

With that, Michael turns to leave. Not even two minutes later, a nurse walks in and stops in the middle of the room, looking at them judgingly.

„Mr. Dun.”

„He’s staying.”

„It’s against-”

„I don’t care. He’s staying.” He says firmly and Tyler stirs. He relaxes when Josh starts rubbing his back again. „Please.” He whispers. „He’s my best friend. I need him here.”

She sets her lips in a thin line but nods. She looks at his chart, writes something down, looks at Tyler again, wishes Josh goodnight and leaves, closing the door behind her.

„I know you’re awake. Take off your shoes and get under the covers.” Josh says quietly. Tyler opens his eyes but doesn’t move. „Come on, Ty. Let’s sleep. It’s like… two in the morning.”

„I should have been there.”

„One more word and I’ll be the one throwing you out.”

Tyler sighs, sits up and kicks off his shoes. He takes off his hoodie and slides under the covers with Josh, resting his head on his shoulder again.

„Skittles saved you. That stupid cat saved you. Not me. A cat.”

„Tyler, for God’s sake...”

„She was freaking out. She kept meowing and scratching the bathroom door and I ignored her at first but then she got in my way and I tripped and she made me stay in the room... What if I didn’t stay?”

„I would probably wake up in the shower cabin a few minutes later, bloodied and confused.” Josh laughs.

„You could have died!” Tyler hisses and props himself on his elbow, looking down at the drummer.

„Stop saying that!” Josh rolls his eyes. “I just hit my head and blacked out for a while. It’s not a big deal.”

„Not a big-” Tyler opens his mouth but he’s too shocked to say anything more.

„It’s not like I broke my neck or anything. Since when are you so paranoid?”

Tyler doesn’t answer. He lies back down and bites the inside of his cheek. He shifts closer and enjoys the moment because Skittles is not here and he can finally be close to Josh again.

 

When Josh steps into the tour bus later that day, he has his arms full of Skittles. She jumps on his shoulders with a loud meow and greets him like they were separated for a month. He laughs and strokes her head.

„I missed you too.” 

Tyler groans. _Back to normal then. Stupid cat is back on the top of the list_. He pushes past Josh and disappears in the bunk area. He throws Josh’s bag on the floor and bangs his head against the wall a few times.

 

A month passes before Skittles proves her worth again.

„Tyler? Tyler!” Mark knocks on the door. “Do you hear me?”

„Shit.” Michael whispers under his nose and rubs his hand over his face. „This is like a fucking _déja vu_.” 

Skittles paces nervously close to their legs, meowing and sniffing the space between the door and the floor.

„Tyler.” Mark tries again. „I swear, Michael is one step away from breaking down the door.”

„What’s going on?” Josh’s voice rings behind their backs. Skittles immediately jumps into his arms.

„Oh, thank God!” Michael shouts. „Where have you been? Why are you not picking up your phone?!”

„I was out with Jordan. I forgot to take my phone with me. I think I left it in my bag... What’s happening?”

„Tyler locked himself in his dressing room an hour ago. Skittles started to freak out just like she was freaking out when you had your bathroom accident. Brad told us that he was like, really sad since morning, he said he saw him crying at some point. He doesn’t talk and doesn’t answer his phone although we can hear it ringing in his room.” Mark says quickly. „I have a bad feeling about this. Skittles has been right too many times when it comes to shitty things happening.” 

„Damn.” Josh says, puts the cat on the floor and knocks on the door. „Tyler? It’s me, Josh. Can you let me in? Tyler?” 

“I will break down the door.” Michael says.

„That won’t be necessary.” Josh says, reaching under his t-shirt. He pulls out his necklace and takes off two paper clips from the chain. He approaches the door and crouches down, forming the right shape of a paper clip in his fingers and pushing it inside the lock. 

„Since when do you know how to pick locks?” Mark raises his eyebrows.

„It’s Tyler Joseph we’re talking about.” Josh mumbles. „When you’re friends with Tyler Joseph, you have to be prepared for every single type of emergency.”

 

They all exhale when they finally hear the familiar click. Josh stands up, pushes the door open and Skittles runs into the room. She immediately jumps into Tyler’s lap, who’s sitting on the sofa staring at the floor. His phone is right in front of him on the table and he’s holding a small knife in his hand.

„Jesus...” Mark whispers but Josh raises his hand to stop anyone from talking.

Mark and Michael stay close to the door while Josh takes a few slow steps closer, keeping his eyes on Skittles. She pushes her little head under Tyler’s chin and he looks down at her, lifts his free hand up and strokes her fur. Josh crosses the room and sits down next to them. He places his hands on Tyler’s left one and gently unclenches his fingers until the singer drops the knife. Josh kicks it in Michael’s direction and sends him a long _get rid of it_ look. 

„Leave us.” He says and after a few seconds, they’re alone in the room and the silence is interrupted only by Skittles’ quiet purring. 

Josh starts to rub circles on the back of Tyler’s hand until the singer turns his head and looks at the drummer.

„Take off your hoodie.” Josh says when he’s sure that he got Tyler’s attention.

„I- I didn’t-” Tyler tries to speak.

„Take it off and show me your arms.” Josh repeats firmly.

Tyler obeys. He pushes Skittles off his lap and takes off his black hoodie, straightening his arms for Josh to see. 

„Stomach.”

„I really didn’t-”

„ _Stomach_.”

Tyler sighs but pushes his t-shirt up.

„Why don’t you believe me?”

„Thighs.” Josh says.

„Really?”

„Tyler.”

Tyler stands up, unbuttons his jeans and slides them down, all the way to his ankles. He spins around so Josh can see his legs from all the angles. He pulls up his pants again and sits down next to the drummer.

„Happy?” Tyler snaps.

„I needed to be sure.” Josh says, putting his arm around his shoulders and giving him a side hug. “You’ve lied to me before.”

Tyler shifts closer.

„It was two years ago.”

„It doesn’t matter.”

„I’m sorry.” Tyler mumbles.

„Wanna talk about it?” Josh asks. „Wanna tell me what caused this?”

„I- I don’t know.” Tyler shrugs. „I woke up this morning and _everything_ felt off. I tried to find you but Brad said that you left really early with your brother so I decided to man up and wait it off… But Skittles was a real pain in the ass.”

„She was the one that alerted everyone that you’re not okay.”

„What?”

„She was freaking out in front of your door just a couple of minutes ago.”

Tyler looks at the cat. She sits right next to him, staring at him with her green eyes.

„But... But she hates me.”

„Why would she hate you?” Josh frowns. „She loves everyone.”

„Sometimes she looks at me like she wants to say: _I could totally kill you right now_.”

„It’s just a cat.”

„No, I swear! When she’s close to you, she acts like a possessive girlfriend.” Tyler says. „Sometimes she terrifies me.”

„Tyler, are you jealous?” Josh laughs.

Tyler looks at Skittles again and feels a wave of anger.

„I can’t even sit close to you anymore because she always shows her claws like she wants to warn me to stay away!” Tyler blurts out. „You always cuddle her, you both sleep in one bunk, you talk to her all the time and we can’t even go out to grab Taco Bell anymore because stupid Skittles can’t be left alone for half an hour!” Tyler stands up and starts pacing around the room. „She’s amazing. I mean, she’s a cat. But she’s freaking smart. And I was totally against adopting her but then I thought: _fuck it, it will make Josh happy_ , so I told the crew: _she’s staying, deal with it_. Everyone loves her and I’m not even surprised… But she’s everywhere! _Everywhere_! She was the one who found you in the bathroom the other day and I will be forever grateful for that but I can’t stand her presence sometimes. She’s everywhere I look and she follows you all the time and she’s always there and I can’t- I just can’t.”

„You’re jealous. I can’t believe it!” Josh looks at him with an amused expression on his face. He pets Skittles who climbed onto his lap sometime during Tyler’s speech. “Of a cat!”

„I’m not jealous!” Tyler throws his hands in the air and Skittles looks at him provokingly, leaning into Josh’s touch. „See?! She’s doing it again!”

„She’s not doing anything, Tyler.”

„She’s looking at me with that… face!”

Josh laughs loudly, throwing his head back.

„You’re _so_ jealous!” 

„I’m not!” Tyler shouts. „I’m… I’m...” He hesitates.

„Jealous.” Josh finishes for him and sighs. He puts the cat on the floor and stands up. “Skittles, out.” He says, pointing to the door. She meows when Josh opens it, shooing her outside. “Go explore. Find Mark or something.” He says and shuts the door. He turns around.

Tyler stands in the middle of the room with his mouth wide open and shocked expression on his face.

„What the fuck is even this cat.” He says. „You’ve trained her like a dog.”

„She’s not trained. I just talk to her and she understands.” Josh shrugs. „Okay. Back to your jealousy.” 

„I feel like I’m losing you to a stupid cat.” Tyler mumbles and rubs his hands over his face a few times, realizing how pathetic it sounds. When he drops them to his sides, he gasps because Josh is suddenly right in front of him, invading his personal space. 

„Don’t be ridiculous.”

„It’s true.” Tyler whines. „You’re replacing me with a cat.”

„Oh my God.” Josh groans. 

„You don’t have time for me anymore. You don’t-”

Josh puts his hand on Tyler’s cheek and pulls him into a gentle kiss. Tyler closes his eyes and lets himself kiss back for a moment. It’s over as quickly as it started.

„What just happened?” The singer asks, keeping his eyes closed. 

„I’m not entirely sure but...” Josh says, stroking Tyler’s cheekbone. He leans in again and brushes his lips against Tyler’s who pulls him closer by the back of his neck. 

„I’m glad she doesn’t see this.” Tyler says between shy kisses. „She would murder me on the spot.”

Josh chuckles. Their eyes finally meet and Tyler blushes but the knocking on the door saves him from the awkwardness. They separate and Tyler goes to open it.

„Hey, man.” Michael says. „I just wanted to check up on you. You okay?”

„I am, now.” Tyler smiles. „Just… Rough morning, that’s all. Nothing happened. I’m still clean. Josh can confirm.”

„He is.” Josh says, coming closer and squeezing Tyler’s shoulder. 

„Good. Well then. Are you guys ready for the soundcheck?”

 

They don’t talk about the kiss for the rest of the day and don’t have time for a longer conversation after the show. When Josh climbs onto the bus the next day, he hears Tyler talking to someone. He stops in the middle of the stairs and looks at the scene before him. 

Tyler sits cross-legged on the floor in the lounge but his back faces Josh. Skittles sits in front of him, wiggling her tail. They stare at each other.

„...and look.” Tyler continues speaking, pointing his finger at Skittles. „This is a peace offering, okay?” 

Josh steps back, hiding behind the corner and watching the scene, not wanting the singer to notice him.

„I know you’re… super-protective of him but I’m… Uhm. I care about him too? I don’t want to fight with you. You’re a smart cat, we can like… find a compromise? He’s important to you but he’s important to me as well. We can share, maybe? Like, you don’t have to be so selfish.” Tyler sighs. „I will… I will feed you regularly and give you belly rubs whenever you want and I will stop shooing you off from my bunk although it will probably still piss me off when you leave your fur on my pillow. But _you_ , you have to stop attacking me and hissing at me and most definitely, you have to stop looking at me like you’re about to slide my throat open when I come anywhere near Josh because seriously, Skittles, you’re being a bitch without a reason. I was his best friend first and if I didn’t agree for adopting you, you wouldn’t even be here right now, you would be _dead_ , so show at least a little bit of respect and gratefulness towards me because Josh wasn’t your only savior, I still had the last word.” Tyler says firmly and takes a deep breath. Skittles looks at him, tilting her head to the side like she’s thinking hard about everything he said. „Please, Skittles. Let’s be friends. I’m tired of this crap.” 

Skittles stands up, meows and climbs onto his lap, purring into his ear and licking his neck.

„Oh no, that tickles. Gross, Skittles! Gross!” He whines. „Okay! Okay. Is that a yes?” He asks, stroking her fur. „I really hope it is.” He cuddles her against his chest. „See? It’s so much nicer when you don’t act like an asshole. Truce?”

 _Meow_.

Josh takes a few steps closer, crouches behind Tyler and wraps his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

„Jeez, you scared me.” Tyler breathes out but leans back into Josh’s embrace, still holding the cat.

„I’m glad you talked it out.”

„What- You… You heard?” Tyler stutters. „Oh no.”

„It was _so_ cute.” Josh giggles and mirrors Tyler. He sits down cross-legged in front of him. „So, Skittles.” He looks at the cat. „You’re fine with sharing?” She meows and makes herself comfortable in Tyler’s lap. „Would you mind if I kissed him now?” Josh smiles when she starts to purr and looks up at Tyler who blushes crimson, nervously biting his lip. „Would _Tyler_ mind if I kissed _him_?”

„I think… I think he wouldn’t.” Tyler says. „But only if Josh means it.”

„Oh, Josh means it. He definitely does.”

„Then what Josh is waiting for?”

„He needs to be sure that this is something Tyler wants as much as Josh does.”

Tyler finds his courage and leans in first, pulling Josh into a kiss. It’s not as shy as the day before. Tyler’s lips work bravely against Josh’s and the drummer rests his hands on the singer's chest. They lean into each other, bumping knees in the process and squeezing Skittles between them. She finally has enough so she escapes and jumps on the couch. Josh shifts even closer and takes Skittles’ place in Tyler’s lap.

„Thank God! I really thought that Josh would stay a single parent forever!”

They pull off and look at the source of the voice. Mark stands close to the entrance with his bag hanging from his shoulder and smiles at them.

„Mark.” Tyler says. „We...”

„Oh, please. I will laugh at your face if you come up with some lame explanation to this situation. You can continue whatever you’ve been doing. Pretend I’m not even here.” He walks around them and sits on the couch next to Skittles. „Hey girl, how are you doing?”

Brad walks into the lounge when Josh pulls Tyler up to his feet.

„Morning.”

„You owe me twenty bucks.” Mark says. 

„What?”

„Twenty bucks.” Mark repeats.

Brad looks at him, then stares at Josh and Tyler.

„No way.”

„Yes way.”

„I don’t believe you.” Brad says.

„I just caught them making out in the middle of the tour bus.” Mark shrugs. „Twenty bucks.”

„Wait. I didn’t see it. You could make it up.”

„You guys placed bets?” Tyler huffs. 

„Of course we did.”

„Unbelievable!” Tyler stomps his foot and storms off to his bunk.

 

„Fuck you, Mark.” Brad whispers two days later, handing Mark a twenty dollar bill. „Why are you always right?”

Mark smiles triumphantly, peeking into a dressing room through the slightly ajar door where Tyler sits on the sofa holding Skittles in his arms and Josh stands in front of him, bending down and kissing him passionately on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
